


Don´t do this to me

by VMfan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Just a little angst, Nurse Tessa, Sickness, sick scare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMfan/pseuds/VMfan
Summary: It was a rare occurrence that either Tessa or Scott missed a training session, so when they did it meant that they were either really sick or something major had happened. So when Tessa showed up to the rink on Friday morning and Scott wasn´t there she thought he must be late.





	Don´t do this to me

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t even know what this is. The idea just came to mind and since I am suffering from a bit of writers block on my other two stories, I thought why not. I am however slowly working on my other two stories and have already written parts but with exams and life they sometimes get forgotten.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little two chapter fic. The next chapter will definitely be up over the weekend.

It was a rare occurrence that either Tessa or Scott missed a training session, so when they did it meant that they were either really sick or something major had happened. So when Tessa showed up to the rink on Friday morning and Scott wasn´t there she thought he must be late. However, after what would usually have been their first hour on the ice which today she used for some technical stuff and still no sign of him she slowly began to worry. They usually always texted each other if they were late or not able to make it or generally about everything. Especially since the comeback they had grown so much closer and after taking a leap of faith and entering a romantic relationship a couple of months ago, they always knew what was up with the other one.

Tessa was brought out her thoughts by Patrice, “Still no news on Scott?” “No, I´m really starting to slowly worry about him. This isn´t like him. Even when something is wrong he usually texts me,” Tessa replies and Patrice can read the worried tone in her voice.

Patrice gently pulls her into a side hug, “let´s give him another half an hour and if we still haven’t heard anything I would say we finish for today and you go check on your man,” Patrice couldn´t help but throw in the last few words. He and Marie had always known that there was no way that Scott and Tessa would stay platonic throughout the come back and that it was only a matter of time until they realised what was in front of them, so the coaches couldn´t help but always give a little dig in that direction since they announced that they were now a couple. Usually Scott and Tessa would laugh at the little digs but when Tessa didn´t react, Patrice knew that she was deeply worried. “You know what Tess, let´s finish now. There´s no point in me keeping you here and all you´re doing is worrying. That won´t be productive,” Patrice announced. Tessa gathered her stuff and gave Patrice a quick hug before disappearing into the dressing rooms to get changed.

Not even five minutes later she was on her way to exit Gadbois. Marie was just coming in as Tessa was leaving. “Ma Cherie, where are you going? Don´t you have training?” Marie inquired. Tessa was already flustered and just wanted to go check on Scott and quickly replied, “I´m going to check on Scott. He didn´t show up this morning and also didn´t text anyone and I have no clue what is going on. Patch is letting me go for today so I can go check out what´s going on.” As Tessa finished Marie´s expression turned worried. “Of course, of course go find out what is wrong and then make sure to text us as soon as you know anything.” With that Tessa was out of the door and driving to Scott´s apartment. Their apartment blocks were only a 3 minute walk apart from each other, which made things a lot easier during the week when they had agreed that there would be no sleep overs except on the weekend. Although they both loved each other with no doubt, their priority at the moment was the Olympics, so they weren´t taking any risks.

Tessa arrived in front of Scott´s apartment and used her spare key to open the door. “Babe!” she called out once she closed the door behind her. There was no response so she called again, “Babe!” Still no response. She walked into the Kitchen and then the living room but there were no signs of him. “Scott!” she called out as she opened the door to his bedroom but she still couldn´t see him. She lifted the covers on the bed to see if he was under them but he wasn´t. “Scott!” she called out one more time and this time heard a soft whimper coming from the en suite bathroom.

Tessa raced over to the bathroom and tore open the door. The sight she was greeted with was something out of her worst nightmare. Scott was lying, curled up in a ball next to the toilet, pale as a ghost and shaking uncontrollably. Tessa let out a gasp at the sight and quickly rushed to his side. She kneeled next to him and placed her hands on his cheeks, “Scott, what´s wrong, what´s going on?” she questioned him but he was barely able to keep his eyes open to look at her and it seemed as if he wasn´t fully conscious either. Scott managed to mumble out a “sick, migraine, vomit” and Tessa pressed her hand against his forehead to check for a fever. “Babe, you´re burning up big time,” was what she told him. She placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. She was worrying massively on the inside but knew that she had to stay calm on the outside for him. The last time she had seen him this sick was years ago. “How long has this been going on Scott,” she gently asked him even though she wasn´t sure he would reply. “Three am,” is the only reply she got before Scott quickly lurched out of her grasp and flung his head over the toilet boil. His body was trying to make him throw up but Scott didn´t have anything left in him to throw up, only making matters worse. When the episode passed, he collapsed right back to the floor, his head landing in Tessa´s lap. She had moved so that he didn´t have to lie on floor anymore. Scott started shaking again and Tessa knew that she had to somehow try and get his fever down. “Scott, do you think you can get in the bath so we can try lower your fever?” she asked but didn´t receive a response. She looked down at him and saw that his eyes were fluttering and that he couldn´t have been properly conscious anymore. She tried to get him to respond but he didn´t.

The only logical thing for Tessa do next was to call the emergency services. There was no way she would be able to handle this by herself. As she dialled 911 tears began to pool in her eyes and she whispered to Scott, “please Scott, please don´t do this to me.” She gave all the information she could to the medic who said they would be there in 10 minutes before dialling Patch´s number. He picked up on the third ring.

“Tess, any news?” he asked.

All Patch heard was sobbing on the other end of the line, “Tessa” he called out. Tessa took a deep breath. “Can you or Marie please come to Scott´s apartment, I don´t know if I can do this,” is all Tessa was able to get out between the tears. Patch quickly stood up from where he was sitting and gathered all his things, “don´t move Tess, we´ll be right there. It´s going to be ok,” he reinsured her before grabbing his stuff and taking off. He ran out of the office and down to the ice where Marie was currently working with Romain and Zach and Madi. Marie saw her running husband out of the corner of her eye and quickly skated over to where he was going. Patrice caught her eye and briefly shook his head signalling Marie that she needed to come with him immediately. She quickly skated back over to Madi, Zach and Romain before tearing off her skates and meeting Patrice at the exit. They were sitting in their car on their way to Scott´s before Marie spoke, “what is it?” “I don´t know but Tess was crying and just asked for us to come,” Patrice replied and heard Marie take in a sharp breath.

They reached the apartment within 5 minutes and bolted up the stairs. Tessa had cracked the door open after calling them and the emergency services before tending back to Scott´s side. “Tess!” Marie called out after entering the apartment. “In the bathroom,” comes the reply. Marie and Patrice made their way over and were shocked at what they saw.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
